INTO YOUR HEART (Ruffage remix)
Song Information Artist: NAOKI feat.YASMINE BPM: 135 Composition: NAOKI MAEDA Arrangement: Ruffage Lyrics: Andy Littlewood Vocals: Yasmine First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2 / ダンスダンスレボリューション フルフル♪パーティー First AC Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X Other Appearances: *DanceDanceRevolution S *DanceDanceRevolution S+ DDR フルフル♪パーティー Mega Hit Pack *DanceMasters/DanceEvolution *DanceEvolution ARCADE *REFLEC BEAT limelight *REFLEC BEAT plus Music Pack 11 *Dance Dance Revolution WINX Club Length: 1:30 (DDR), 1:34 (DanceEvolution) Lyrics Lyrics are from the game-size version. Let me into your heart Baby let's make a start I don't know what to do when I'm lost in a fantasy I'm broken inside All the tears I cry over you Baby it's true Let me into your life Take me over tonight I don't care what they say when I'm lost in this make believe I've fallen for you Tell me what should I do I'm in love Hear me tonight Take me in Baby you can make it right Safe in your arms Let me stay All the time And then we'll fall in love I could never, ever get enough Of this life together Feels so good Open up your world tonight, It's so right Let me into your heart Baby let's make a start I don't know what to do when I'm lost in a fantasy I'm broken inside All the tears I cry over you Baby it's true Let me into your life Take me over tonight I don't care what they say when I'm lost in this make believe I've fallen for you Tell me what should I do I'm in love Song Connections / Remixes *A long version of INTO YOUR HEART (Ruffage remix), named INTO YOUR HEART (Ruffage remix) ~Original Size~, appears on the DanceDanceRevolution X & フルフル♪パーティー Original Soundtrack, and is also the ending credits theme for DDR Hottest Party 2. * A portion of INTO YOUR HEART (Ruffage remix) appears in the HOTTEST PARTY 2 megamix. It is also the first song in the megamix. *''DanceMasters'', DanceEvolution, and its arcade release use a slightly extended version of INTO YOUR HEART (Ruffage remix), with an added intro before Yasmine starts singing. Trivia *INTO YOUR HEART (Ruffage remix)'s album art in the REFLEC BEAT series is different. Unlike the album art used in DanceDanceRevolution X2, this one isn't based off of the Hottest Party 2 banner. *The DDR FROM STAFF BLOG has INTO YOUR HEART (Ruffage remix)'s lyrics translated to Japanese. These Japanese lyrics have never been used in any BEMANI game. *When played on a DDR arcade game, there will always be two characters doing the Hottest Party 2 dance routine to the song, most often a male and a female. *INTO YOUR HEART (Ruffage remix) has a different chart in Dance Dance Revolution WINX Club, mostly a cut down chart with almost only quarter notes. Official Song Comment Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts Category:Songs Category:NAOKI Songs Category:DDR Hottest Party 2 Songs Category:DDR X Songs Category:DDR Theme Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs Category:DanceEvolution Songs Category:DDR Furu-Furu Party Songs Category:Dance Dance Revolution WINX Club Songs Category:Songs with Reratings Category:Songs with Dance Routines